The Party
by FlameWater
Summary: Gokudera had not wanted to go to the party, but only accepted since the Tenth had been invited and he wanted to be able to protect him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own katekyo hitman reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Side Note Tsuna and Gokudera are Sixteen Years Old in this FanFic.**

**The Party**

**By Flamewater**

Gokudera has been invited to yet another party and he plans on rejecting it like every single invite he has ever received that was not from the tenth.

He had no interest in accepting the invite and planned to say 'Even if hell freezes over I won't go', but then found out his Boss has been invited this time around and looked really happy about being invited.

'Well hell I wouldn't go if hell freezes over, but since Tsuna will be going…I will accept the invite.' Gokudera briefly thought and mentally sighed. 'First time going to a party that is not mafia related or family related.'

"Hey, Gokudera. I can't believe I have been invited." Tsuna said cheerfully and there was a bright smile on his lips, but then frowned faintly for his friend was quiet. "Are you going to refuse going this time too."

"I'm your right hand man, Tenth. Of course I'll be going since you are going." Gokudera told Tsuna calmly and then smiled at him. "I'll make sure nothing will ruin the party for you."

Tsuna is his weakness and the only reason why he was even going to the party. Gokudera looked at the Tenth while smiling faintly to himself.

"What should I wear?" Tsuna wondered out loud and he was feeling a bit nervous since this is his first time going to a party that is not mafia related which means it shouldn't be worrying at all.

"I doubt it is an upscale party, Tenth. So you could always just go causal and if anyone makes fun of you. I'll kick their damn ass so no need to worry or stress." Gokudera commented smoothly and then Tsuna remembered that his friend is going too which meant there is something to worry about such as a chance of things exploding.

The two of them were late by five minutes, but it was not as if anyone really noticed that fact. They greeted Gokudera, but didn't bother to greet Tsuna. To be honest the only reason why Tsuna was invited to the party was because they had figured if he was invited that Gokudera would accept it instead of rejecting the invite.

'Heh, At least he is having fun.' Gokudera briefly thought as he watched his Boss dancing to the music and a light smile was on his lips. After an hour Tsuna walked towards the punch to get himself something to drink, but Gokudera stopped him and shook his head.

"Here is a soda, Tenth. It is unopened and completely safe. I brought some snacks if you get hungry." Gokudera stated calmly as he grabbed a soda out of his jacket and handed it to Tsuna while smiling.

"Thanks, Gokudera." Tsuna said to him and he was surprised that his friend was worried, but then again he wouldn't be Gokudera if he was not worrying about him.

"No need to thank me." Gokudera commented quietly, his cheeks were a little pink, and he felt embarrassed. Tsuna smiled at him brightly before popping open the can and drinking it. To be honest Gokudera has a couple of sodas, snacks, and dynamite inside of his jacket pockets. A lighter inside his front right pocket of the jeans and more small dynamite inside of the left pocket.

'I just do not want to risk anything happening to him. Since what if they had drugged, poisoned, or put alcohol into the drinks and food. Like hell I'll let anything happen to Tsuna.' Gokudera thought to himself and he was not having a good time for this party didn't seem to be fun. There was just music, food, and drinks. It has a different feeling from the ones that Reborn plans out and the ones relating to the mafia. He kept watch over Tsuna from a distance and wondered when the party will end.

"Hey, Gokudera. You should loosen up it's a party." The guy said happily before giggling and he was leaning against the wall for support.

"Whatever." Gokudera commented in an annoyance voice and he could tell that the guy is drunk.

"There is alcohol here. It's inside of the punch." The guy told him gleefully while smiling widely.

"I don't give a damn." Gokudera stated in an irritated voice and briefly thought 'Like hell I'll drink alcohol. I do not want my mind to become hazy or for my body to be unable to protect the Tenth. I'm his right hand man and I have to always be in control.'

"You look like a bad boy and sound like one too, but yet you won't have a drink of the punch full of alcohol." The guy said slowly and shook his head. "You are just pretending to be a badass."

Gokudera flipped him off while thinking anyone can get drunk without any effort, he noticed that some of the people were drunk, and had not noticed for he was just watching the Tenth. He walked over to Tsuna and overheard some people suggesting 'Drunk some punch it is really good'.

"Hey, Tenth. It is getting late." Gokudera commented calmly as he stepped in front of him creating a bit of a barrier from the people and Tsuna silently nodded in agreement. "

"Come on it won't hurt him since he is a dumbass and it won't hurt you since you are so smart." One of the guys said in a slurred voice.

"The Tenth is not a dumbass." Gokudera snapped angrily, his fists clenched, and he didn't care that guy was drunk or not. No one gets to bad mouth his Boss and get away with it.

"Gokudera, Please don't hurt them." Tsuna said to him quickly as he held Gokudera around the hips and heard a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Only because you say so." Gokudera muttered and he was released by his Boss.

"Since you want to leave early. You both have to drink a bottle of Vodka each." The guy told them bluntly, he was standing in front of the door, and Gokudera had been told by his Boss before the Party 'Please Do Not Use Your Dynamite Or Violence'.

"I'll drink his share." Gokudera stated firmly and he was still in front of Tsuna. His hand was on the tenth's wrist.

"Then you'll have to drink two bottles of Vodka." The guy commented calmly as he rolled his eyes. Gokudera swore in Italian and grabbed the two bottles of Vodka that happened to be in water bottle containers. They were already opened and gulped it all down. The crowd watched in amazement and shock. Gokudear managed to walk out the door with Tsuna now in front of him, his vision was getting a bit blurry, and body started to feel odd along with being hot.

"Gokudera. Was it really Vodka or was it water?" Tsuna asked quietly, he regretted going to this party, and it was because of him that his friend even went.

"I'm alright." Gokudera managed to say despite his throat burning like hell and felt thankful that Tsuna's home is close. He forced himself to act fine, but in reality he was feeling terrible and weak. He didn't want to worry the Tenth and had not answered his question.

"I'll be right back, Gokudera. I'll ask my mom if you can stay the night." Tsuna told him before walking away. Gokudera watched with glazed eyes as his Boss walked inside of safety and he begun to walk away for Tsuna is alright. After a few minutes the door opened up.

"Hey, Gokudera. You can stay here with me for the night. My mom says it's okay." Tsuna commented when he walked out of his house, but found that his friend was had already left. "Gokudera? I guess he already went home."

'Gokudera will be alright.' Tsuna briefly thought to himself, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying. 'I'll ask him in the morning.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**The Party**

**By Flamewater**

Gokudera felt as if he was on fire and his throat burning. Not to mention his walking was slow, unsteady, and he had managed to hold on until the Tsuna's home was about two blocks away. It was growing more difficult to keep on walking and his mind was spinning. He did not dare to close his eyes for a moment.

'There was something other than Vodka added.' Gokudera briefly thought to himself, he has no clue what else had been in it, and his body was barely holding on. 'At least I'm far enough away so the tenth won't see me in such a state.'

He had walked away before his Boss came back out due to not wanting to be a burden, not wanting the tenth to see, and not wanting Tsuna to blame himself. His body was in pure agony, tears silently fell down his flushed cheeks, and he forced himself to keep on walking.

'At least the tenth is not suffering. I would not ever forgive myself if I let this happen to him. He is too nice to others and won't let me use my dynamite against our classmates, but I could never be upset or blame him at all. He accepts me despite all of my flaws and failures.' Gokudera mentally thought as he fell on his hands and knees onto the concrete side walk. His vision was becoming more blurry, he felt as if his limbs were made up of jelly, and tried to keep himself from falling completely onto the sidewalk. To be honest Gokudera is stubborn and he managed to keep himself from falling face first by using his shaking hands that were starting to hurt for some reason.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked as he walked over and didn't receive a response.

'Ah, fuck. At least it is not the tenth seeing me in this sorry and pathetic state.' Gokudera briefly thought to himself as he bit down hard on his lips and silently cursing. He weakly raised a bloodied hand to wipe away his tears of pain and afterwards noticing the palm on his hands were bleeding. 'Son of a bitch. Now I know why my hands hurt. It is because they are bleeding due to my fall onto the sidewalk.'

'I must look so fucking pathetic and unworthy to be the Boss's Right Hand Man, but at the tenth is not here right now.' Gokudera thought while looking at his right hand and could feel his knees throbbing in pain. 'If the baseball nut says anything to him..I'll just deny it like hell. My knees are more than likely scraped damnit all. At least my face is okay and the tenth won't know anything is wrong at all. Wait, he might notice my hands and see that they are hurt. Damnit, I don't wear gloves at all and he would notice something is wrong if I wear them. I'll worry about everything in the damn morning and at least the Tenth is alright.'

"What happened to you?" Yamamoto asked in a worried voice as he grabbed Gokudera's elbow to help him up from the sidewalk.

"Party." Gokudera replied weakly, he felt weak, and hated himself for it. The only comfort was the tenth was not there to see him in such sorry conditions and he looked down at the sidewalk with dazed eyes. His head was hurting him and he forced himself to focus. Trying to not pass out, trying to stay strong, and he couldn't even stand on his own.

Gokudera felt terrible and he was hanging on by a very thin piece of rope. The thought of passing out was very tempting, his body wanted to fall asleep, and no longer feel a thing.

"Where is Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked him gently as he had an arm around Gokudera's hips and supporting him. He wondered what the hell exactly happened to Gokudera at the party amd where was Tsuna.

'His eyes are glazed over, unfocused, and he is hurt.' Yamamoto thought as he looked at his friend and also noticed his cheeks were flushed. 'What happened? I should have went to the party instead of rejecting the invite.'

"He is fine. Like hell I would let anything happen to him after all I'm his right hand man. He is safe and sound inside his home. I made damn sure of it." Gokudera said in a breathless voice, he was panting under his breath feeling hot as if he was a heater, and felt a strong longing for some cold water, but didn't mention. He had managed to speak through sheer force of will letting the other know that Tsuna is fine and leaving no doubt in the other's mind.

His body was burning up and he decided to just give into the need to pass out. After all he wouldn't feel anything at all. Not the pain in his hands, knees, and throat nor the feeling of his body being devoured by flames. His eyelids fluttered shut and he lost consciousness. Not able to keep himself together anymore and besides the tenth was not there. It gave him comfort for his Boss wouldn't see how unworth he is of being his Right Hand Man. Yamamoto picked him up securely into his arms, there was no smile on his lips, and he plans to find out what the hell happened Gokudera.

He cares deeply about all of his friends and those who cause them any type of harm will not get away with it.

"I'll take you to my house, Gokudera." Yamamoto said quietly as he carried him with ease and made sure his hold was firm so that he wouldn't by mistake drop him.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**The Party**

**By Flamewater**

Yamamoto placed Gokudera down onto the bed, light turned on, and he noticed his friend was slowly waking up.

"What time is it." Gokudera said slowly as he regained consciousness and with half opened eyes noticed the sports posters of baseball.

"It is 11:00PM." Yamamoto told him calmly, he was sitting by him, and Gokudera did not look as bad.

'Thirty minutes passed since leaving the party, taking the Boss home, and trying to get home.' Gokudera mentally thought as he placed a hand over his eyes to block out the light and decided to sit up. 'Failed to get home. I always fail at something, but at least I didn't fail to keep the Boss safe this time.'

"Were you beat up?" Yamamoto asked him firmly and he had to smile faintly for Gokudera flipped him off.

"Hell no, baseball nut." Gokudera snapped angrily before coughing and he was on the edge of the bed sitting up.

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked him calmly while moving a little closer just in case Gokudera decides to stand up.

"I had to drink something in order to leave the party early with the tenth." Gokudera replied to him as he quickly stood up, but that was not such a good idea and nearly fell backwards. Yamamoto kept him from falling and Gokudera swore to himself.

"You should go to the hospital." Yamamoto commented to him, his voice was serious, and he knew that his friend will be stubborn.

"No, I'm fine." Gokudera stated firmly for then it would be known that he had alcohol and didn't want to risk anything. He had an idea that he had not thought of before due to his mind being completely muddled.

"Where is the toilet? I'm going to throw up and get rid out whatever the hell I had to drink. It sure was not just Vokda." Gokudera told him flatly and he felt an arm around his hips supporting him. "I do not need help. I'm not weak."

'Tomorrow I will go to that asshole's house and get the information out of him without the tenth knowing about it.' Gokudera briefly thought and his body was nearly back to normal. Maybe it was due to his sister constantly poisoning him that caused him to get better quicker or something. 'Tomorrow I will find out everything. About what else was in with the Vodka. I really shouldn't have had it so fast and quick, but I wanted to get the tenth out as soon as possible without causing a scene.'

Yamamoto chuckled for his friend is stubborn, but he is also stubborn and unwilling to let Gokudera fall down.

'He still does not really know how to accept help, but he has gotten slightly better.' Yamamoto thought to himself and smiled sadly for he wants to help friend out more, but gets rejected most of the time and it hurts to be honest. 'I doubt he will ever fully accept my help.'

"It is downstairs and I don't want you falling down the stairs." Yamamoto commented cheerfully, he heard Gokudera muttering in Italian, and shook his head. "The bathroom up here is broken, but the one downstairs is alright."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
